Shadoo
Shadoo is the boss of the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials during the second time the four heroes reach Room 100 in Super Paper Mario. While it was created by The Ancients, it works for its "own cursed powers". When the four heroes make it to Room 100, it copies their abilities and uses shadowy clones to try to defeat them and take their places, in a bid to get revenge on the Ancients. Shadoo's name is a play on the words "shadow" and "duplicate". Wracktail was implied to be familiar with Shadoo, as after being beaten by the heroes, Wracktail states that it "wasn't the only monster created by the ancients" and directs them to the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. With all four forms combined, Shadoo is the strongest enemy in the game (having 400 HP altogether), even stronger than the game's final boss, Super Dimentio, similar to the The Master being stronger than Bowser in Paper Mario, Bonetail being stronger than the Shadow Queen in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Culex being stronger than Smithy in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, and Bowser X being stronger than Dark Bowser or Dark Star Core in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Also, much like the fight with Mr. L, when Shadoo is Dark Luigi, he can heal with a Shroom Shake, which the player can steal by using Thoreau. History Shadoo's true form is never revealed, and only appears behind the screen as a blinking eye upon its first meeting with the heroes. It introduces itself (albeit without saying its name) as a servant of the Ancients, sent to the bottom of the Pit to grant power to the Heroes of legend. However, the first time Mario and the others reach the bottom of the Pit, Shadoo makes a Warp Pipe appear and asks them to beat the Pit again in order to prove that they are the Heroes. Upon the second meeting with the heroes, Shadoo reveals that while it was created by the Ancients, it does not work for them, and was actually using the pit to test the Heroes so that it could scan their abilities and make clones of them (however, even if the player does the Pit before Luigi joins the team, Shadoo will still present clones for all four heroes). The Luigi clone, however, has Mr. L's bandanna. Shadoo then says it planned to use the clones to defeat and replace the Heroes in order to use the Pixls to get revenge on the Ancients. The first clone to appear is a dark version of Luigi. Upon Dark Luigi's defeat, Dark Bowser will appear on the battlefield, then Dark Peach, and finally Dark Mario. Each form has 100 HP and an attack of ten, although damage done from Dark Mario's hammer, all of Dark Bowser's attacks, and Dark Luigi's Super Jump is doubled, causing twenty damage. Upon Shadoo's defeat, the player is awarded with 9990 score points for each form (for a total of 39960 points), and eight Catch Cards appear: one of each of the heroes and their dark forms. In the Japanese, British English, European French, German, Italian and European Spanish versions, Dark Luigi's Catch Card is Mr. L's silhouette, rather than plain Luigi's, to match the clone's appearance. The hero cards will double the attack power of the character on it, and the Mario card will also allow him to remain in the third dimension indefinitely. Identity Shadoo's true identity and backstory are never revealed; however, it bears some resemblance to the Pixl Queen discussed by Carson. The Pixl Queen was created by an Ancient, and after developing a grudge against her people due to how they used the Pixls, she attempted to overthrow the Ancients by taking control of the PixlsCarson's "The Pixl Uprising" story reads: "A huge Pixl calling herself the Pixl Queen suddenly appeared... At her command, Pixls everywhere rebelled against their Ancient masters." (Retrieved July 29, 2012), similar to how Shadoo hated the Ancients and wished to use the Heroes' Pixl companions to exact its revenge. The Pixl Queen was also said to have "powers of illusion", which she used to hide from sightCarson's "More Pixl Uprising" story reads: "the Pixl Queen used her powers of illusion to hide.", just as Shadoo hid itself, a Warp Pipe, and the clones. Furthermore, the details of the Pixl Queen's fate is not revealed, with Carson only stating that she was "defeated", with the Dark Prognosticus being "taken from her" after her defeatCarson's "Pixl Uprising's End" story reads: "the last surviving apprentice took the Dark Prognosticus from the queen", suggesting she survived the battle (unlike the Pixl that helped defeat her)Carson's "More Pixl Uprising" story reads: "apprentice and his Pixl finally defeated the Pixl Queen. But in the process, the Pixl's game was ended.". Additionally, its speech bubble resembles the computer-type bubble used by characters like Tiptron, Fracktail, and Wracktail, implying it is mechanical. This is also implied when it blinks, as it makes a mechanical sound. Shadoo's real self is unknown. Trivia *Shadoo may be Dimentio's "last surprise", but it isn't confirmed to be so, and the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials can be done before you finish the game (although it is strongly recommended that you do beat the game first). *His first form is actually Mr. L, although it looks like Luigi at first (you can see Mr. L's bandana on Dark Luigi's neck). References Category:Mario characters Category:Paper Mario bosses Category:Mario bosses Category:Paper Mario characters